Chocolate for You
by Eleamaya
Summary: Sebuah fic ttg Valentine yg telat di-publish. Luffy ingin bikin coklat buat siapa ya? Yg harus dikhawatirkan sebenarnya bukan itu, tapi bagaimana rasa coklatnya? Warning: Eleamaya sedang kena virus gaje akibat writerblock di fic multichap-nya.


**Ini cuma fic dengan tema yang sangat umum, tentang Valentine. Lagi ga ada ide sih. Gaje, abal, terlambat publish-nya pula.**

**Disclaimer: Eleamaya humornya gaje banget, kalau dia yang punya, ga mungkin One Piece jadi manga TOP di Jepang saat ini.

* * *

**

Suatu pagi, di Thousand Sunny...

"Nami-swaaaaaaaaaaan, ini _sweet chocolate_ untukmu. Kutambahkan ekstrak jeruk favoritmu, kau pasti suka." Kali ini Sanji menyajikan sebuah coklat berbentuk hati dengan tulisan 'Selamat Hari Valentine' di halamannya pada Nami usai para kru menyantap hidangan pagi. "Selamat menikmati," lanjutnya.

Tapi Nami tak langsung mengucapkan terima kasih. "Jadi, hari ini Valentine Day ya?" katanya membaca ucapan di coklatnya.

"Robin-chwaaaaaaaaaaan, ini _dark chocolate_ khusus untukmu. Kubuat dengan ekstrak kopi favoritmu di dalamnya jadi tidak terlalu manis," kata Sanji mendekati Robin dan menunjukkan mahakaryanya, juga berbentuk hati.

"Terima kasih, Cook-san," ungkap Robin tersenyum.

"Apa itu Valentine Day?" sambung Luffy.

"Valentine Day adalah hari khusus dimana seseorang menghabiskan waktu dengan membagikan kasih sayang pada orang-orang yang ia anggap spesial atau yang ia cintai. Biasanya, disimbolkan dan diungkapkan lewat pemberian cokelat atau kado-kado lain yang disukai orang itu," terang Robin pada semuanya di ruang makan.

"Oh, begitu," sahut Luffy menggangguk sok paham. "Sanji, mana coklat rasa daging untukku?"

"Tidak ada coklat untukmu, Luffy," jawab Sanji. "Lagipula mana ada coklat rasa daging?"

Luffy cemberut. "Tapi aku kaptenmu, berarti aku spesial juga kan?"

"Maaf, yang spesial di mataku hanya para gadis," lanjut Sanji. "Kau sudah tahu itu, Luffy."

"Kalau begitu, ajarkan aku membuat coklat." Tiba-tiba Luffy berubah pikiran.

"Memangnya mau kau berikan pada siapa?" tanya Sanji penasaran.

"Ada deh..."

Giliran Sanji yang cemberut. Tentu saja ia tak akan membiarkan siapa pun di kapal ini akan memberikan coklat untuk salah satu gadisnya. "Tidak mau!"

"Ya sudah, aku mau buat sendiri."

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau menghancurkan dapurku!"

"Makanya, ajarkan..." rengek Luffy.

"Katakan dulu untuk siapa?" Sanji mulai sewot.

"Cook-san," potong Robin menenangkan Sanji. "Kalau diberitahu di sini jadi tidak spesial untuk orang yang bersangkutan kan?"

"Kalau Robin-chan bilang begitu," kata Sanji melunak. "Bisikkan padaku."

Luffy pun membisiki Sanji. Semua bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi Sanji menjadi tertegun, tampak bahwa ia akan mengizinkannya. "Aku tidak yakin dengan hasilnya, Luffy. Tapi, karena yang penting adalah niatnya, baiklah. Kuhargai itu."

"Wah, kasihan sekali orang yang nanti mendapat coklat Luffy," celetuk Usopp.

Lalu, siangnya. Sanji pun menepati janjinya. Semua kru tidak boleh masuk ke dapur. Sesekali saat melewati dapur, Usopp dan Chopper bisa mendengar omelan Sanji dari dalam entah apa yang diperbuat Luffy. Kalau sampai seorang Luffy mau bersusah payah seperti itu, Usopp berpikir bahwa orang itu pastilah amat sangat spesial sekali.

Akhirnya, tiba waktu malam. Mereka menunggu siapa yang akan diberikan cokelat oleh Luffy dan belum ada panggilan untuk menuju ruang makan untuk santap malam dari Sanji. Malam itu, langitnya cerah dan terlihat bintang-bintang mengiringi pelayaran Sunny, Luffy pun menyuruh mereka semua berkumpul ke dek rumput.

Ia pertama mendekati Nami. "Ini coklat untukmu."

Nami kaget bukan main, begitu pula semua orang yang ada di situ. Coklat yang diberikan berbentuk bulat dengan dihias dengan tangkai dan daun, seperti jeruk.

"Serius?" ucap Nami tak percaya. "Aku yang selalu galak padamu ini?"

"Tentu lah," katanya meyakinkan Nami.

Nami memandanginya, belum jadi memakan coklatnya karena heran. Lalu, matanya menangkap bungkusan lain yang dipegang Luffy. Luffy ternyata menghampiri Robin, memberikan coklat berbentuk kotak sedikit tebal dengan garis-garis, seperti buku.

"Ini untukmu, Robin."

"Terima kasih, senchou-san," kata Robin tersenyum, mulai mengerti maksudnya. Sementara yang lain semakin heran.

Begitulah, ternyata Luffy memberikan coklat untuk semuanya satu persatu. Coklat Zoro berbentuk pedang tapi berukuran mini, awalnya Zoro agak sinis karena melihatnya seperti pedang milik Mihawk yang selalu dikalunginya tapi kemudian ia menyadari niat baik yang terkandung di dalamnya. Coklat Usopp berbentuk huruf Y, mungkin Luffy bermaksud membuat bentuk ketapel Usopp yang lama karena ketapel yang baru bentuknya lebih rumit. Coklat Chopper berbentuk seperti permen, tanda bahwa Luffy tahu Chopper memang penyuka gula-gula. Coklat Franky berbentuk trapesium dengan segi empat kecil di atasnya, maksudnya mungkin kapal. Coklat Brook berbentuk ikan, maksudnya mungkin Laboon.

"Shishishishi, kalian semua adalah orang-orang yang paling spesial bagiku, para nakama-ku yang tak tergantikan," kata Luffy nyengir. Lalu, intonasi suaranya memelan. "Mengingat bahwa aku masih memiliki kalian saat kehilangan Ace membuatku ingin terus hidup. Aku sayang kalian."

.

.

Hening...

.

.

Sekejap kemudian, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, dan Brook mulai menangis. Franky tentu saja yang paling heboh. Chopper memeluk Luffy dan Usopp di sampingnya. Brook pun memainkan biolanya. Zoro, Nami, dan Robin hanya tersenyum dalam. Benar juga, apa lagi yang harus diragukan mengenai betapa sayangnya Luffy pada mereka semua? Betapa Luffy pernah kehilangan yang amat besar saat mereka semua terpisah di Omatsuri Island dan Sabaody? Betapa Luffy tak bisa apa-apa dan berlayar sendirian tanpa mereka? Betapa mereka paling spesial bagi Luffy?

Semua terharu dan berpikir bahwa seharusnya merelakah yang membuat coklat spesial untuk Luffy seperti bagaimana mereka dulu pernah bertekad untuk bisa lebih kuat demi Luffy saat di tempat masing-masing hasil terbangan Kuma, bukan sebaliknya.

"Oi," lanjut Luffy dengan suara cerianya kembali, mencairkan suasana. "Ayo, segera dimakan!"

.

.

Hening kembali...

.

.

"Hei, kenapa?" tanya Luffy melihat keragu-raguan teman-temannya. "Ini sudah dites Sanji kok."

Mendengar hal itu, yang lain pun legan dan mulai melahap.

"Tunggu, dimana Sanji-kun?" tanya Nami. Ia masih belum memakannya, menemukan satu keganjilan.

"Jangan-jangan, Cook-san...," Robin juga mulai curiga sambil mengendus coklatnya.

Tiba-tiba Sanji muncul dengan muka kusut, "Hati-hati keracunan, dari sore tadi aku di WC."

.

.

_-flashback-_

"_Sanji, ini untukmu. Kau yang pertama," kata Luffy menyodorkan coklat berbentuk rokok padanya, masih di dapur. "Terima kasih sudah membuatkanku makanan yang lezat setiap hari. Aku hanya bisa membalasmu dengan ini, khusus di hari spesial kasih sayang."_

_Sanji rasanya ingin menangis, tapi ia tetap bersikap cool di hadapan Luffy. Meski ia tetap meragukan hasilnya, ia tidak bisa tidak memakannya; membayangkan bagaimana andai Nami dan Robin menolak coklat buatannya yang sudah dibuat sepenuh hati. Sebelumnya pun, Sanji sudah memberikan coklat buatannya tadi pada Luffy, dengan niat sebagai contoh sih sebenarnya, tapi tentu saja dimakan Luffy._

_HAP! Coklat sekecil itu pun langsung masuk begitu saja di mulutnya. Luffy pun tidak sabar menunggu reaksi Sanji._

_Sanji tiba-tiba memegang mulutnya, seperti ada yang hendak keluar dari dalamnya. "Luffy, kau campurkan daun tembakau di dalamnya langsung?"_

"_Shishishishi, aku kan belajar darimu, Sanji. Punya Nami coklat rasa jeruk, punya Robin coklat rasa kopi, jadi punyamu coklat rasa rokok. Tapi, biar tidak sama dan dikira buatanmu, punya Nami buatanku nanti rasa uang, punya Robin rasa bunga, lalu punya Usopp coklat rasa mesiu, punya Zoro rasa besi-dia kan suka mengigit pedangnya, punya Chopper rasa obat, punya Franky rasa kayu, punya Brook rasa teh. Oh ya, dan kau tadi harusnya memberikanku coklat rasa daging."_

_Seingat Sanji, ia hanya mengajarkan membuat coklat rasa biasa yang lebih mudah untuk ukuran Luffy plus mengajarkan membuat bentuk dan menghiasnya. Ekstrak cengkeh (bukan tembakau harusnya) dan teh bisa dibuat sih tapi rumit dan memakan waktu. Berarti cara Luffy menyampur tehnya langsung daun teh begitu saja? Lalu, maksudnya rasa uang, bunga, mesiu, besi, obat, dan kayu? _

_Sanji semakin mual membayangkannya. Ia bergegas lari ke WC dan tak sempat mencegah Luffy yang berencana mencampur bahan aneh lainnya untuk para nakama sisanya._

_-end of flashback-_

_._

_.  
_

Terlambat, sudah ditelan. Semua pun berlari ke pinggir kapal untuk meraih pagar. Kemudian terdengar irama koor. "HOEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK..."

Meski belum melahap coklat dengan campuran sobekan uang kertas, Nami sudah mendadak mual karena melihat mereka semua muntah. Ia pun lari ke WC.

"Lho?" kata Luffy tanpa rasa bersalah. Memang benar kan sudah dites Sanji yang jadi korban pertama? "Aku icip tadi juga tidak apa-apa tuh?"

"JANGAN SAMAKAN KAMI DENGAN PERUT KARETMU!"

Hari Valentine itu benar-benar hari yang spesial bukan? Dan Strawhat Pirate tentu tak boleh ketinggalan merayakannya^^.

**END

* * *

**

**Gaje, kuyakin tak ada yang ketawa. Harusnya Zoro rasa sake / alkohol dan Franky rasa cola sih, tapi itu kalau waras dan disamakan dengan coklat rasa jeruk milik Nami dan rasa kopi milik Robin. Oya, Omatsuri Island itu ada di Movie 6. Itu movie favoritku. Jadi, jauh sebelum Sabaody, Luffy pernah diceritakan sempat hopeless karena para nakama-nya menghilang di depan matanya juga. Lalu, entahlah, aku malah bikin hint LuSan di sini #plak.**

**Eh, Hari Valentine itu bukan hanya dirayakan oleh pasangan kekasih saja kan? #derita orang jomblo. Ayahku kemarin beli paket coklat ga cuma untuk ibuku tuh, untuk semua anaknya juga.**


End file.
